


On How to be a Father

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis interacting with Shireen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On How to be a Father

He wanted a son. A strong son. But he got a daughter. A sick daughter. It was probably for the better. The son he wanted so much would probably end up hating him, just like Renly.

Shireen loved him. Why would she hug him when no one was around if not for love? She was like him, they understood each other.

My brothers left me nothing, but for her I'll leave a hole kingdom. For her I'll come back alive, for I know the pain of losing a parent. I rather just have a sick daughter than have a son and a daughter with no mother. For her I'll do all the things nobody did for me.

For her I'll survive this war, I'll rule Westeros.

The only girl I love. My little girl.

I just hope I'm enough for her.


End file.
